Happy Feet Three: 3D
Happy Feet Three: 3D, also known as Happy Feet Part III, Happy Feet Part 3 and Happy Feet Three is a fan-fiction written by SammyChance. This story is a sequel to the 2011 film Happy Feet Two. Characters * [[Mumble|''Mumble]] * [[Gloria|Gloria]] * [[Erik|Erik]] * [[Memphis|Memphis]] * [[Norma Jean|Norma Jean]] * [[Maurice|Maurice]] * [[Michelle|Michelle]] * [[The Five Amigos|The Five Amigos]] ** [[Ramón|Ramón]] ** [[Raul|Raul]] ** [[Rinaldo|Rinaldo]] ** [[Nestor|Nestor]] ** [[Lombardo|Lombardo]] * [[Noah the Elder|Noah the Elder]] * [[The Elders (Emperor Penguins)|The Elders (Emperor Penguins)]] * 'Oscar the Penguin' * 'Hutch the Penguin (mentioned)' * 'Bonnie' * [[Grace|Grace]] 'More Coming Soon' 'Transcript Links' * 'Transcript' 'Chapters' 'Chapter 1' 'After the events of Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two, in Chapter 1, the story begins in the space with Oscar as a chick narrating about things and stuff and other important things like animals. Then we move to Planet Earth and fade in a strange cacophony of music that is growing louder as the familiar continents revolve below us and we spiral down onto Antarctica. Then a few small black-suited figures are moving towards us. Emperor Penguins are all over the place, it's chaos - Grand Central Station - with everyone singing to each other. We follow a female penguin who waddles through the massive crowd pass an asstortment of crooning males. She ignores most of the males who are trying to win her by their singing, but then she sees the male of her dreams: Hutch. He stands a bit apart from the rest, he has a great voice and she sings along with him. We then close up on the two penguin as their necks interwine and the story continues in Chapter 2.' 'Chapter 2' 'In Chapter 2, an egg is passed from Bonnie's feet to Hutch. Hutch covers the egg, glancing up at the dark sky. Women are leaving and heading over the ice and the community resounds with sad songs of parting. Oscar continues narrating and says "Afterwards Mum went off to the sea to keep warm. Dad stayed home like dad's do, incubating." Bonnie is having difficulty tearing herself away. Finally she pads off with the others. Hutch watches her dwindle into the distance, where huge storm clouds are building. Wind comes are shrieking across the ice shelf where thousands of males are huddled, ice crusting on their feathers. Oscar is narrating and says "Tell me what is about the cold and the dark. Soon as the sun goes away, everyone gets religous." The penguins are huddled in ritual chanting. Inside the huddle, the adult males are packed shoulder to shoulder, looking downwards at the eggs on their feet. Noah the Elder is on the lead. Oscar tells us that Noah's the leader because he is incredibly so old that some say that he is even more older than forty. Outside, windward penguins peel off and walk around to the leeward side. Hutch is among them. The massed voices rise above the gale, the flosty plumes of their breath forming a shared 'though bubble'....a benevolent überpenguin. Noah starts to speak a special, mysterious chant. As the chanting builds, a little though-bubble appears next to the communal imagination: An image of Bonnie. Bonnie sings:' 'I wanna be loved by you' 'alone and nobody else by you' 'boo boo pee doo' 'Hutch raises his head, breaking the seal. A little puff of stream escapes. Suddenly, penguins around him start jostling to close the gap. A egg rolls out of the huddle and onto the ice. Hutch barges out the huddle, retrieves the egg and waddles back into the warmth again. Pulling back till the powerful rythmic chant is drowned. ''' More Coming Soon Chapter 3 Coming Soon Chapter 4 Coming Soon Chapter 5 Coming Soon Chapter 6 Coming Soon Trivia * Songs from Happy Feet Two might appear in this fan-fiction and fan-made songs will also appear in this fan-fiction. * This is SammyChance's first Happy Feet fan-fiction. * Chick Oscar is similar to Chick Mumble and Chick Erik that appears in the original script of the movie. Gallery Mumble.jpeg|''Image of Mumble'' Gloria.jpeg|''Image of Gloria'' Category:SammyChance fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions